


The Talk

by theSapphireSky



Series: The Rosie Story [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Rosie isnt the only one he has to parent sometimes, single dad John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSapphireSky/pseuds/theSapphireSky
Summary: John has to have a certain discussion with Rosie... thanks to her Godparents.





	

‘So… any more questions?’  


Rosie pursed her lips in thought, then looked up at him excitedly. ‘Are Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly going to have a baby now?’

John closed his eyes and shivered at the thought of a mini Sherlock running about Baker Street wearing a deerstalker and spouting deductions and wreaking havoc. Instead of answering, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. ‘I’ll be up later to tuck you in.’

She pouted in disappointment, but hugged him back before he got up and left the room. With a sigh of relief, John closed the door to Rosie’s bedroom behind him and leaned against it, letting his head drop back.   


 _Bloody Sherlock_.

Clenching his jaw and squaring his shoulders, he put on his fiercest Army Doctor scowl and made his way downstairs.

Sherlock hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch, per John’s command. A throw pillow was strategically held on his lap. His naked lap. 

On the far side of the couch, Molly was wrapped in Sherlock’s Belstaff and as red as a rose. She was staring a hole into the button of the coat and didn’t look up as John entered and sat down on the coffee table in front of them.

‘I don’t need to tell you that _that_ ,’ John emphasized firmly and pointed up toward Rosie’s room, ‘was not a talk I wanted to have with my 8-year-old daughter right now. I’d rather not have had it for another ten years, but what’s done is done. Now, what do you two have to say for yourselves?’  


Molly flushed a deeper red and wrapped her arms around herself attempt to disappear into the large coat.

Sherlock cleared his throat and leveled his gaze on John. ‘You weren’t supposed to return for another 17 minutes. I did not anticipate you taking a cab, rather than the bus. If you think about it, it’s really your-’  


‘Don’t!’ John interjected angrily. He narrowed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose. ‘My daughter and I walked in on you and your… girlfriend?’ He paused and looked in question at Molly.

A smile twitched at the corner of Molly’s mouth and Sherlock reached over to pull her hand free and twine their fingers together. ‘Fiancée,’ the detective replied proudly.

‘Fiancée, okay,’ John continued on in surprise, letting that new development go for the time being. ‘So, we walk in on you and it’s _my_ fault?! You could have locked the bloody door or hung a sock on the doorknob, for Christ’s sake!’  


‘John, I’m so sorry,’ Molly broke in, finally looking up earnestly. ‘We just got carried away and… we’re really _really_ sorry.’  


‘Not _that_ sorry,’ Sherlock grumbled and shifted uncomfortably on the couch.  


Molly squeezed his hand hard and glared at him. 

Wincing in pain, Sherlock gritted his teeth and hissed, ‘Fine. _Sorry.’_

John rubbed a hand over his face. A smile spread across his face and he began to laugh, to Molly’s and Sherlock’s concern. But it was all just so ridiculous! 

‘John, a-are you alright?’ Molly ventured tentatively.   


John nodded and took a deep breath. ‘Yeah, I’ll be fine. But I think I’ll go tuck Rosie in now. We can talk more in the morning and lay down some rules for the flat, once we’ve all had a good night’s sleep.’ He looked pointedly at Sherlock. ‘And that means no unnecessary noises or bumps in the night, got it?’

Sherlock opened his mouth, no doubt to impart some cheeky insult or protestation, but one look at Molly’s face and he closed it again.

‘Of course. Nothing unnecessary whatsoever,’ he agreed all too sweetly.  


Rolling his eyes, John knew this was a battle that he wasn’t going to be able to win right now. So instead he stood and made his way toward the door.

‘As least try to keep it down,’ he said as he reached to close the door behind him. Molly and Sherlock nodded in agreement, but John did not trust that rebellious streak in Sherlock. ‘If you remember, my room is right above yours.’  


Sherlock smirked. ‘I’m well aware, Dr Watson. And I’m looking forward to some long-deserved revenge.’

John grimaced. 

‘Good night, John,’ Molly smiled somewhat sympathetically.  


‘Good night, Molly.’  


‘Yes, yes, you’ve all said your ‘Good Nights’, Sherlock barked impatiently and stood, with the pillow still held against his nether regions. ‘Shouldn’t you be tucking your daughter into bed right now?’   


John quickly closed the door. The latch slid into place just as a muffled thump hit the other side, no doubt Sherlock’s throw pillow, followed immediately by a deep growl and giggles. 

He dropped his head into his hands.

Perhaps he had better invest in some ear plugs.


End file.
